botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphinx
Built as a pure anti-air platform, the Sphinx represented the peak of mass production during the early days of the Great Crusade, and shows just how proliferate technology was during these halcyon days. Using the already well proven chassis of the Nemean, a Laser Destroyer Array, the Sphinx possessed several highly aggressive cogitator arrays which allowed early Imperial forces to dominate the skies. Being relatively simple in design the Sphinx would normally be grouped up into a squadron of three, following up a frontline force or being placed defensively around an important asset. With dozer blade and good old elbow grease they can create defensive fortifications for themselves that even a hardened assault will have trouble dislodging. History Created alongside a slew of other tanks and vehicles made specifically for the Solar Auxilia, the Sphinx uses the tried and tested chassis of the Nemean, as its base, specifically requisitioned to fill the key role of air defence. Where xenos field strange and esoteric flyers capable to devastating power the Sphinx was created to lace the sky with withering lascannon fire that would allow their comrades to advance unimpeded. Unleashed along with the rest of the Solar auxilia once the home system was taken the Sphinx had already made a name for itself on the Jovian moons, cutting down hunter drones and kill-satellites of the Jovians as Imperial forces took their labyrinthine underground bases. Helping with compliance on innumerable lost human worlds the Sphinx became a staple of the Solar Auxilia armouries. It gained such a reputation for it's effectiveness that other Imperial Army regiments frequently petitioned Mars for their own. Such requests were rarely honoured, as the Mechanicum production was solely designed to supply the Solar Auxilia and a surplus was rare. As a minor note it has been noticed by many crews that the machine spirit of the Sphinx is particularly aggressive, resulting in some friendly fire incidents by inexperienced crews. The aggression can be controlled and used properly, but requires intensive training for the crew, particularly the gunner and commander to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Design The Sphinx uses a Nemean chassis, whereupon it mounts several systems that turn it into a formidable anti-air platform. With no sponson mounts the only secondary weapon is a heavy bolter mounted on the front of the vehicle, and any pintle-mounted weaponry available to the crew. The main turret houses both the laser destroyer system, offset to right while the left hand side is occupied by the phased auger array, standing out as a panel of emitters and receiver attached to the leading edge. With several internal cogitators for targeting aerial units the machine-spirit of the Sphinx has been notoriously aggressive which has proven problematic, but can be controlled with a well-trained gunner and commander at the controls. Armament The main armament for the Sphinx are 4 Hell-Hammer pattern lascannons, common to the Imperial guard, arranged into a Laser Destroyer Array. The lascannon is the perfect anti-vehicle weapon, but coupled with the Phased auger array and aggressive machine spirit makes it the perfect for it's role. Able to be fire individually, at once or in a salvo, the array can alter it's engagements to face different foe. While highly effective lascannons are also known for their monstrous energy consumption, and the heat generated by such high-intensity lasers, to solve this the Mechanicus devised a quick-release system. After a certain amount of shots fired the barrels and the focusing lenses will heat up and require replacement. To solve this each of the barrels can be taken off individually, by non-Mechanicus personnel in a simple procedure, with ease of pressing several buttons in the commanders console. iWth the relevant barrel disengaged, it is simply lifted off the mounting with minimal effort. Spare barrels are carried on the vehicle itself, or by logistical transports, which can then be installed, only requiring 2 people to manoeuvre into place and lock into the mounting, ready for firing. Defences Much of the standard upgrades to Nemean chassis is available to the Solar Auxilia, including extra armour plating and smoke launchers. Something unique to the Sphinx is the chaff launchers. In place of normal smoke launchers, crews caan equip the tank with chaff launchers, specifically designed to interfere with targeting systems by launching hundreds of small reflective decoys and transmitters. Each of these launchers is limited to 4 per vehicle due to their bulk but they have proven themselves many times over against guided weaponry. Miscellaneous To assist with it's task of air defence, most crews choose to dig their tank into the earth. While a lot of this can be achieved by good old elbow grease and the sweat of several troopers, the Sphinx can be outfitted with a dozer blade to assist. Useful as both extra armour and for it's digging capability, a dozer blade is equipped when available and appropriate planetary conditions allow for it. Technical Specifications Images Category:Imperial Technology Category:Solar Auxilia Category:Vehicles